


What A Wonderful World

by JacksMedullaOblongata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel in future chapters, probably sabriel in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksMedullaOblongata/pseuds/JacksMedullaOblongata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a vivid nightmare, Dean tries to continue with his life - hunting with Sam. But he can't feeling that the dream was more than just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful World

Chapter 1

 

Silence.  
    Ringing.  
    Deafening.  
    He couldn’t take it.  
    The soundlessness. Devoid of anything but his own breathing. No voices. Nothing.  
    For a moment, Dean waited in the dark. Maybe he’d gone blind while his eyes were shut. At least it would spare him from what awaited him when he opened his eyes. He didn’t want to see. Didn’t want the image burned into his mind.  
    He cracked one bloody, swollen eyelid open and closed it again almost immediately. He’d seen hair. That was all he could bear. Just seeing his little brother’s head resting against the cold floor was too much. No, Sam could be okay. Like Dean was. He had to see. Had to check. But looking again, Dean saw how hollow Sam’s eyes were. They were half open and unmoving, gazing emptily at the floor. No spark. Nothing.  
    “Sammy?”  
    No movement. Sam didn’t even stir. Dean closed his eyes again with a stifled sob.     He had seen the streaks of red down Sam’s face, where his hair had matted with blood.  
    “Cas,” Dean croaked. He had to find the angel. Had to get him to help Sam. Dean lifted himself onto his elbows, wincing. He felt dried blood crack on his face as he grimaced. “Cas?”  
    Then he saw him. The angel was lying nearby, on his side, one arm resting over his face. Dean struggled to his feet and slowly approached Castiel. He rolled the angel onto his back and his breath caught. There was a silver angel blade buried up to the hilt in Castiel’s chest. His shirt and some of the trenchcoat were soaked in blood.  
    “No. No, no, no.” Dean’s heart beat faster, hammering hard in his ears, swallowing his own desperate pleas. “Cas.” He shook the angel’s face with his hands but Castiel’s head just lolled, leaving a fresh smear of blood on Dean’s palm. The blue eyes were open but blank, staring at nothing. The angel’s lips were parted slightly but he wasn’t breathing. “Cas, can you hear me? Cas!”  
    Something black coated the side of Dean’s hand. Looking down, he realized that he was kneeling in the ashes of the angel’s wings. “Oh, God. Cas-”  
    “... Dean?”  
    Sam was lifting his head and Dean’s heart lifted. Sam was okay, he was alive. Dean scrambled across to him and supported Sam, cradling his head.  
    “Dean?” Sam whispered, looking up. His eyelids fluttered and Dean held him against his chest.  
    “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay, I promise,” Dean said. Sam’s head fell onto his shoulder, his eyes flickering. Dean’s relieved smile faded. “No. Don’t do this to me, Sammy. Hold on!”  
    Sam tried to smile for reassurance but his mouth barely twitched. Dean held Sam’s head close, fingers curled in the thick, long hair. Sam stopped breathing and Dean’s heart plummeted. “No. Don’t do this to me. Sam. Sam!”  
    No amount of shaking, of begging, of pleading would waken his brother. Dean’s eyes felt hot as he held his brother close. He let the tears run free, clinging onto the remains of the last family he had in the world.  
    Now he was alone.  
    There was no sound.  
    Just silence. Crushing, restricting.  
    Dean couldn’t take it. He looked across the floor and saw his gun. He reached for it and gripped it, bringing it back to him. Slowly, Dean checked it. Loaded. He raised it with a shaking hand, barely able to hold it steady.  
    “Dean.”  
    Dean looked up at the voice, barely able to believe his ears.  
    “Mom?”  
    Mary was stood in front of him in her all too familiar white nightgown. She was unharmed, clean and bloodless. Her blond hair waved slightly in an invisible wind as she smiled down at her son.  
    “You don’t have to do this,” she said softly. Dean looked at the gun before at Sam.  
    “I’ve lost everybody. You. Dad. Even Sam.” Dean took a shaky breath but his voice didn’t stop cracking. “I- I mean, I’m alone, mom. I don’t have anyone - anything -     left to live for.”  
    Looking back up, Dean felt the brief touch of fingers on his forehead and heard a gunshot before he was blinded by a white light. He felt Sam slip from his grasp and he shielded his eyes. Mary was gone too. The light dimmed and Dean sat up.  
    He was on a motel bed. He threw off the blanket and stood up. “Sam?”  
    “What?”  
    Dean stared as Sam stepped out of the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth and looked slightly alarmed at Dean’s panic. Dean relaxed for a moment before approaching Sam.  
    “Is it really you?” Dean asked. Sam looked confused and Dean sighed. “Look, man, I had this really messed up dream. Cas was there, you were there, and you were both-”  
    His throat closed up.  
    “We were both what?” Sam prompted. Seeing Sam’s expression of genuine worry, Dean knew he couldn’t say.  
    “It doesn’t matter. It just …” Dean’s voiced trailed off. Sam patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
    “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”  
    Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t want to let on to Sam how overwhelmingly real it had all seemed. Almost like a premonition. But that was crazy. It was Sam who’d had all those dreams, not Dean. It was just a nightmare. That was all. Dean refused to think otherwise, but still the doubt lingered, pushed away at the back of his mind. Waiting for his hope to be turned up on its head.  
    “Anyway, what are we doing again?” Dean asked, looking up at Sam. They went and sat at the table in the small room.  
    “So get this,” Sam began, opening his laptop. He showed Dean some recent news articles as he continued speaking. “First case was a man called Alexander Hobbs. He was a bully, not only in his youth but also also towards his employees. He was the boss of his company.”   
    “What happened to him?” Dean asked. Sam smiled slightly and pointed further down in the article.   
    “He was just done grilling an employee. It's presumed that he tripped on his shoelace and crashed through a glass floor-to-ceiling window in his office. Plummeted ten storeys.”   
    “Could be a coincidence,” Dean replied skeptically. Sam raised an eyebrow.   
    “Next case,” he said, taking his laptop back and clicking on another article. “An electrician known for scamming his customers got struck by lightning.”   
    “Sounds-”  
    “Three times in a row. His wife was there.”   
    Dean whistled as he read the article before pushing the laptop back towards his brother.   
    “People getting their just desserts. Trickster?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.   
    “Trickster,” Sam confirmed. “Can’t be anything else, really.”   
    “Doesn’t this guy know when to quit?”   
    Sam chuckled at this, before saying, “Apparently not. We need to stop him before he gets another person.”   
    Dean looked thoughtful. “We’ll interview the witnesses first. Then we’ll go check out Big Boss’ workplace.” 


End file.
